criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zodiac
The Zodiac is a secret society featured in the third season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure throughout the season, being first identified in The United States. Events of Criminal Case Prior to the Zodiac Assassinations, bombings and Oracle Mistrust among the GPA Trial drug operations Morningstar & Drug Ares Dark Lotus & Salvation Night Stepping out of the Light Known members Known allies Known affiliate Note: "Affiliates" are characters who are not Zodiac members but willingly helped the society anyway. Known associates Note: "Associates" are characters who willingly committed crimes that helped the Zodiac further their plans, although nothing suggests they were aware of the Zodiac's existence. Murders committed *Liam Vantis - killed by Dara O'Donnell, alias Rogue, on the orders of Oracle. *Laufar Arndorsson - killed by Dara, for the same reason as above. *Ulrich Schwerner - killed by Hans Hartmann to prevent from being exposed as the bomber working for Oracle. *Mikael Hartgivsson - initially targeted by Rogue, killed by Bastian Senefelder to prevent from being handed in the authorities for handing out counterfeit money. It's later revealed that The Zodiac would get his charges dropped in exchange for Mikael's death. *Yargai - Tseren was manipulated into killing him by Vladimir Rusanov, an affiliate to Oracle, by suppling him the crossbow. *Whitney Emerson - killed by Natasha Lermontov, alias Oracle, to prevent her affiliate Vladimir from being sentenced. *Ibrahim Arslan - killed in the cyber attack caused by Tadashi Miyako, alias Pisces, to make a smokescreen to implement Logan Jones's past in the net. *Marco Fernandez - killed by Aaron Marquez in a bodyguard switch masterminded by The Zodiac. *Afif al-Amani - killed by Izzah Rashid to prevent him from going to the authorities about their involvement in the kidnapping. *Walter Chambers - killed by Brock Dawson, a contact killer hired by the kidnapping mastermind Amir Haddid to prevent him finding out the truth. *Robyn Owens - killed by Eugene Montana, known as The Watcher in the Woods, who was using hallucinogenic drugs from the Zodiac in order to orchestrate his killings. *Stacey Steele - killed by Troy Steele, a devour member of an anarchist gang in order to prevent her from telling the police about her discoveries on an assassination. *Victus Storme - killed by Thaddeus Lloyd because he had betrayed the anarchist gang and their plans. *James Marsden - killed by Annelyse Smythe, a member of the Zodiac known as Virgo, in order to cause chaos and panic. *Jaliqai - killed by Edwin Grant to stop her from informing Amanda Prince of their plans and information about the drug operation. *Joaquin Martinez - killed by Alejandro Escolar due to blackmail from Morningstar, a person who cleaned up his crimes for him. *Fernando Cortez - killed by his brother Ernesto Cortez to prove his loyalty to the cult of Morningstar. *Gallia Vidal - killed by Alfredo Chavez to tie up loose ends about Morningstar. *Anastasia Gardenia - killed by one of the cult's disciples Luna Armstrong, on the orders of Morningstar, alias Aries. *Naomi Harris - Lawrence Osborne manipulated Shreya Stark into killing her to keep Naomi's knowledge on the Zodiac secret. *Aisha Bennet - Killed by Dakarai Desta, who was manipulated by Gemini in exchange for joining The Divine Purpose. *Keanu Lahela - Killed by Gemini as part of a frame job in order to divert suspicion off her. *Unknown Gilded Ghoul victims - Killed by the Gilded Ghoul, alias Capricorn, in her plan to test "the next phase" of the Zodiac's plan, Project Enigma. *Neten Pandita - Killed by the Gilded Ghoul and her accomplice as a part of her plan to test "the next phase" of Project Enigma. *Ravi Patil - Killed by the Gilded Ghoul, alias Capricorn, in her plan to test "the next phase" of the Zodiac's plan, Project Enigma. *Mao Xieran - Killed on Scorpio's orders via a bribe. *Stephanie Marsden - Killed by Scorpio when she was caught for the murder of Tadashi Miyako and the creation of the Zodiac hunter known as Dark Lotus. *Shen Gengxin - Killed by India Farnsworth for an unknown reason related to Aida Ashridge. *India Farnsworth - Killed by Rosine Nyongo, a victim of the Zodiac's Drug Ares, presumably to tie up loose ends. *Neasa McDermott - Killed by Facundo Muñoz in exchange for his mother's medical bills being paid by Taurus. *Naomi Hia - Killed by Irving Faust, alias Taurus as she got in the way of the Zodiac's plans. *Marvin Hemsworth - Poisoned by Julie Trench, alias Sagittarius, in order to carry out the Zodiac's plans for "salvation night". *Lynne Dayles - Poisoned by Julie Trench, alias Sagittarius, in order to carry out the Zodiac's plans for "salvation night". *Crescenzia Valentin - Poisoned by Julie Trench, alias Sagittarius, in order to carry out the Zodiac's plans for "salvation night". *Other influential individuals, including world leaders - Poisoned by Julie Trench, alias Sagittarius, in order to carry out the Zodiac's plans for "salvation night". *Aurora Garcia - Killed by Leo, on the orders of Scorpio, due to her change of heart. *Lawrence Osborne - Killed by his brother, Maximillian, with help from Scorpio as Lawrence planned to betray her. *Ilona Halonen - Killed by Libra after she tried to stop his plans to run away, kill Aida and take over the world. *José Gutiérrez - Killed by Scorpio, as he betrayed her for Aquarius's plans, and as a warning to the GPA. *Imran Haddid - Killed by Ophiuchus, who killed Imran to prevent him from destroying the bioweapon in the laboratory, which was the way to their vision for the world. Category:Organizations